


I'm No Liar

by im_okay



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Abandonment, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Creepypasta, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friendship, Happy Murder Family, Killing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, New Family, No Lesbians Die, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Serial Killers, Slenderverse, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_okay/pseuds/im_okay
Summary: Raymond, and Hoodie have been living in a abandoned house outside the Slender Forest for two years or so. Them not knowing what lurks in the forest, decided to finally explore the woods. Looking for a kill.
Relationships: Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Laughing Jill, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Kudos: 1





	I'm No Liar

I'm No Liar  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Characters: Masky, Hoodie, Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Sally, Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack,  
BEN Drowned, Clockwork, Jane The Killer, Original Male Character  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Relationships: Hoodie/OC, Eyeless Jack/Jeff The Killer, Ticci Toby/Clockwork  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Warnings: Abuse, Rape Non-con, Violence, Gore, Murder, Torture ect.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
